Irresponsabilidad
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: Son las 3 de la mañana, lo único que uno quiere hacer es dormir, pero vamos que dormir es demasiado mainstream, por lo cual Nagisa decide salir con algunas de sus cosas y está vez a excedido un poco el límite, ¿por qué?, a secuestrado un bebé. Típico. Sin parejas, intento de comedia [One-shot].


_¡Hola!_

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Free!, quiero que sea algo neutral(?), o sea, sin pairs ni nada, lol, para comenzar bien, algo que todas/os podamos leer uwu y que haga reír de paso, espero me haya quedado bien, me gusta la comedia, pero siento que no la explaye bien :( btw, espero lo disfrunte :)._

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Sumer ni High Speed me pertenecen.**

**Hay algo de OC, pero si buscas algo cien por ciento canon ve a ver la serie o lee la novela (?).**

* * *

><p><em>Toc Toc<em>.

Bien, Gou tuvo un día terrible, así que no va a abrir la puerta, en especial porque tiene mucho sueño, está cansada y… SON LAS 3AM ¿QUIÉN TOCA EL TIMBRE A ESA HORA? ¿LOS TESTIGOS DE JEHOVÁ?

_Toc __**TOC TOC**_.

No piensa abrir, que los testigos se rindan, es una Matsuoka, es terca.

_**TOC TOC**_.

Ni una mierda, Gou no se levantará.

_**TOC TOC**_.

GOU MATSUOKA NO LEVANTARÁ NI UN MISERO DEDO.

De repente una roca impacto contra su ventana, rompiéndola al instante, dicha roca cayó en la cama de Gou, quien estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria. De acuerdo, los testigos habían ganado está.

Bajo a abrir la puerta y puso su mejor cara de odio, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Nagisa… quien traía una maleta… y un bebé.

—… ¿Ahora que hiciste? —lo que más intrigaba a la chica era por qué Nagisa había venido con ella y no con Rei o algo así, ¿POR QUÉ ELLA DIOS?

—¡Gou-chan! —Nagisa entró y cerró la puerta, para luego depositar al bebé en los brazos de Gou—necesito tu ayuda.

—¡Es Kou! —Gou sujeto al bebé, el cual le observaba con curiosidad—¿y qué con él bebé?, ¿Qué hiciste Nagisa?

—Pues verás—Nagisa tiro las cosas sobre el sillón de Gou—. Rei-chan me dijo que yo era un irresponsable, así que para probarle que soy muy responsable cuidaré un bebé.

—Ajá…—hay que mencionar que a Gou le venía valiendo pepino lo que acababa de decir Nagisa—¿y de dónde has sacado al bebé?

—Me lo he encontrado en el parque hoy en la mañana—el rubio sonrió.

Típico que tus amigos roben bebés.

—… ¿Te tiraron cuando eras bebé? —siempre había tenido esa duda, ahora solo quería confirmar algo muy obvio, Nagisa era cualquier cosa, pero hasta ella sabía que no era tan idiota, bueno, eso creía hasta hace unos minutos.

—Bueno… sí, pero eso no importa Gou-chan, necesito que me ayudes a alimentar a Pengin-chan.

(Pingüino en japonés).

—¿¡Cómo le has puesto!?

—Pengin-chan… ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¡Nagisa, es un bebé, los bebés tienen nombres humanos!

—¿Y qué tiene de malo Pengin-chan?

—¡Y todavía preguntas!

Ahora que lo recordaba, por la tarde salió en las noticias algo sobre un bebé que había sido raptado en el parque mientras su madre iba al baño.

Nagisa era un maldito secuestrador.

—Debes devolver a… Pengin-chan… o como sea—Gou deposito al bebé en los brazos de Nagisa.

—P-pero…—Nagisa puso ojos de cachorro—¡no quiero que Rei-chan piense que soy un irresponsable!

—¡Nagisa, eres un irresponsable por secuestrar un bebé!

—¡No cuenta como secuestro si no pido rescate!

—¡Te has inventado eso!

—¡No es verdad!

—¡SUFICIENTE! —Gou tomó su teléfono—le hablaré a Makoto-senpai para que te quite de una vez a ese pobre bebé.

Nagisa frunció el labio asustado, sin más opción le dio un manotazo a Gou, haciendo que esta soltará el celular y cayera al suelo, donde se rompió.

—¡Lo siento Gou-chan! —Nagisa tomó rápidamente la maleta que no era más que una pañalera y si se lo preguntan, sí, Nagisa la robo con todo y bebé.

Gou estaba demasiado encimada con su celular roto que ni se dio cuenta que Nagisa huyo.

A todo esto, ¿su madre no se había despertado con semejante griterío?

…

Gou tuvo que marcar a Makoto desde el celular de su madre, Gou se seguía preguntando como es que podía dormir tan profundamente, es especial porque Nagisa lanzó dos rocas y una de ellas dio contra el cuarto de su madre Y ELLA SEGUÍA DORMIDA.

Ignoró eso y marcó a Makoto.

_Mientras tanto en la Makoto cueva_.

Makoto estaba hasta la polla de sus amigos.

En serio, hoy Rei no dejaba de disimular que estaba preocupado porque Nagisa no fue al colegio y Haru no ayudo mucho diciéndole que posiblemente el rubio había muerto atropellado por un tren y Rei se la paso arrepintiéndose de lo que le había dicho a Nagisa y eso no fue lo malo, sino que lo hizo durante las clases, durante el receso, durante las prácticas e incluso cuando fue al baño. Nadie quiere saber porque razón tres chicos van juntos al baño.

Y no acaba ahí.

Para calmar a Rei, mamá Makoto llevó a sus nenes favoritos a comer, pero Rei se quejó de que el platillo no era hermoso, Haru no quería comer algo que no fuera caballa y Gou estaba a dieta, como buena madre consentidora se comió los platillos que sus nenes no querían.

Después Rei entró en depresión, Haruka era Haruka y Gou estaba enojada por X o Y, quien sabe, Makoto no se va a romper el coco con una mujer que posiblemente está en sus días.

En resumen su día fue una mierda, tan pronto llegó a casa tuvo que hacer sus tareas, no ceno porque ya había comido suficiente ese día y como por las 2am pudo tirarse en su cama.

No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta hace unos minutos, nadie lo despegaría de su amada cama.

_PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no__zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_. *

¿Por qué diablos tenía que sonar su celular justo ahora?, iba a mandar todo al diablo, pero mamá Makoto es tan jodidamente amable que no puede.

Odia eso con su alma.

Con unas inmensas ganas asesinas descolgó el celular.

—Diga…

—¡MAKOTO-SENPAI

—… ¿sí? —porque mamá Makoto estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

—¡NAGISA HA ROBADO UN BEBÉ!

—…—de acuerdo, debe respirar Y NO ENTRAR EN PÁNICO—¿¡CÓMO HA SIDO ESO!?

—¡NO LO SÉ!, ¡DE REPENTE TOCÓ MI PUERTA Y VENÍA CON UN BEBÉ!

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?

—¡NO LO SÉ, ÉL HUYO CUANDO ESTABA MARCÁNDOTE!

—¿¡POR QUÉ NO HICISTE NADA!?

—¡ROMPIÓ MI CELULAR!

Makoto dio un gran respiro.

—Mira, esto haremos, yo iré a por Haru y Rei, tu ven para casa de Rei y buscaremos a Nagisa, ¿de acuerdo? —Makoto intentaba conservar la calma, PERO ES QUE ERA CASI IMPOSIBLE.

—De acuerdo.

Makoto colgó el celular y rápidamente fue a cambiarse, entre el ajetreo por accidente despertó a su madre.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto somnolienta su madre.

—¡Nagisa a secuestrado un bebé y voy a buscarlo! —dijo rápidamente Makoto mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Ok, pero abrígate—murmuro su madre, para luego volver a su habitación.

Makoto volvió a su casa y recogió su abrigo, para luego correr a casa de Haruka lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

Makoto golpeo la puerta de Haruka repetidas veces, se desesperó tanto que por "accidente" la rompió, justo cuando Haruka iba a abrir.

—Mi puerta…—Haruka parecía levemente sorprendido—Makoto, incluso para ti esto es muy temprano.

—Nagisa…—Makoto respiraba entre cortadamente—… a secuestrado… un bebé… ¿me podrías dar un… poco de agua?

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —dijo Haruka para sí mismo.

Makoto corrió hacía la cocina de Haruka.

—¡Vístete, debemos ir a por Rei y luego buscaremos a Nagisa! —Makoto bebió rápidamente del agua.

Haruka asintió y fui a cambiarse.

…

Rei dormía plácidamente y con eso se refiere a que no deja de tener pesadillas con un fantasma de Nagisa acosándolo y no de la forma bonita, aunque no exista una forma bonita de acosar, pero da igual.

—Rei—su madre abrió la puerta de golpe, asustándole—tus amigos vinieron a verte.

Detrás de ella estaba Makoto, Haruka y Gou.

—Por favor, para la otra vengan menos temprano, ¿sí? —la señora Ryugazaki sonrió, para luego irse a dormir.

—¿Qué sucede? —Rei buscó a tientas sus lentes.

—Nagisa a secuestrado un bebé—habló Haruka.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

_Una explicación y varios "no es hermoso" después_.

Todos estaban pensando en posibles lugares donde podría estar Nagisa.

—En la dulcería—sugirió Makoto.

—Está cerrada—murmuro Rei.

—Debe estar en un lugar al que pueda acceder con facilidad a estas horas…—comento Gou.

—Samezuka…—dijo de la nada Haruka.

Y fue así como a todos se les prendió el foco.

_Mientras tanto, en la Samezuka mansión_.

Todos dormían plácidamente, en especial Rin que no dejaba de abrazar a la almohada, en los sueños de Rin dicha almohada era una medalla de oro gigante.

Nadie quiere saber porque coño Rin sueña con esas cosas.

Sousuke se sentía bastante relajado, en especial con la risa de su bebé… a las 4 de la mañana… y sin tener un bebé.

OK, eso da miedo.

Sousuke se levantó de golpe, viendo a uno de los amigos de Nanase sonriendo y con un bebé en brazos.

El grito que soltó no fue nada masculino.

Y su grito nada masculino despertó a Rin, quien se golpeó la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué coño Sousuke!? —Rin se acariciaba la cabeza después de tremendo golpe.

—¿¡Que hace el amigo de Nanase aquí!? —Sousuke señaló asustado a Nagisa.

—¡Hola Rin-chan, he venido de visita!

Estás cosas solo le pasan a Rin.

Momotarou pateo la puerta de la habitación de Rin y Sousuke para poder abrir, lo cual era estúpidamente innecesario porque estaba abierta, pero Momo quería ser cool.

El pelirrojo traía un bate en la mano, detrás de él estaba Nitori con una lámpara.

¿Qué?, tomaron lo primero que encontraron.

—¡Rin-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai! —gritó Momo.

—¡Idiota! —Rin le quito el bate a Momo.

—Eh, pero si es Hazuki-san…—Nitori suspiro aliviado, el alivio se fue cuando recordó que Nagisa no era de Samezuka—. ¿Cómo ha entrado?

—Eh… ¿magia?, eso no importa—Nagisa se acercó hasta Rin—¿puedo usar tu piscina Rin-chan?

—Claro…—Rin alzó una ceja, para luego ver como Nagisa se iba, finalmente jaló a Momo y Nitori dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que acaba de pasar? —preguntó Rin.

—Sabía que Nanase y sus amigos eran raros—Sousuke aún no supera al pobre Haruka.

—Si es algo sobre Haru mejor no hables Sousuke y si es algo sobre Gou tampoco puedes hablar Momo y si es algo sobre mí no hables Ai—Rin conocía a su equipo.

_I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love.**_

Rin fue por su celular y descolgó.

—Diga.

—Rin—era Haruka.

—Qué bueno que hablas, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Es Nanase? —preguntó molesto Sousuke, papá Sousuke aún no terminaba de aceptar que su nene favorito se juntará con tal… tipo.

—¿Es Gou-kun? —preguntó feliz Momo.

—¿Es la policía? —Nitori estaba preocupado porque hoy había visto un informe sobre un bebé desaparecido.

—Cállense—murmuro Rin molesto.

—¿Ahí está Yamazaki?, dile que me bese el cul-…—Makoto le quito el celular a Haruka.

—Hola Rin, es Makoto.

—Hola… espera un segundo—Rin alejo el celular—Sousuke, dice Haruka que…

—¡No le digas eso! —grito Makoto, lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rin escuchará.

—Bueno…—Rin suspiro resignado—. Como sea, hay que algo que debo decirte.

—Sí, yo igual, pero antes… ¿de casualidad Nagisa no está por ahí?

—Eh, bueno es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte…

—¡Nagisa a secuestrado un bebé!

—¿¡Es secuestrado!?

—¡SÍ! —Makoto dio un gran respiro—vamos camino a Samezuka, distraigan a Nagisa y no le digas que vamos para allá, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Rin descolgó y miro a su equipo, al verlo se le fue el entusiasmo.

—Muy bien, ustedes dos—señalo a Ai y Momo—… no, ustedes son debiluchos.

—¡Oiga! —grito Momo ofendido.

—Tú y yo—señalo a Sousuke—vigilaremos a Nagisa. Ai, Momo, esperen a Haru y los demás en la puerta.

Todos asintieron y fueron a donde debían.

La operación **H**acer **Q**ue **N**agisa** D**evuelva **A**l **P**obre** B**ebé **S**in **S**er **P**erseguido **P**or **L**a **P**olicía **A**unque **L**o **M**ás **S**eguro **E**s **Q**ue **S**ea **A**rrestado (**HQNDAPBSSPPLPALMSEQSA**) había comenzado.

…

—Fue así como mi hermano me tiro por accidente cuando era bebé…—relataba despreocupadamente Momo mientras caminaban hacía la puerta de Samezuka.

—Eso explica muchas cosas…—murmuro Ai para sí mismo.

—¿Cómo?

—No, nada—Ai observó a su alrededor—¿no te da miedo este ambiente?, siento como si algo fuera a salir de los arbustos… ¿no te pasa igual Momo-kun? —Ai volteo a ver en dirección a su compañero, quien ya no estaba.

—¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

—Eh…—Nitori le vio correr, para luego reaccionar—¡E-espérame, Momo-kun, no me dejes solo aquí!

…

—Y lo vi ahí solito, por eso decidí adoptarlo y lo bauticé como Pengin-chan, ¿a qué es lindo el nombre?

—Claro…—murmuro Sousuke, Rin se encontraba a su lado dormido, el tiburón se durmió a medio relato del rubio, para suerte de Nagisa, papá Sousuke estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

—Oh y el otro día…

Sousuke estaba a punto de matarse, ni Momotarou era tan hablador, bueno, sí lo era, pero no con él, no entendía como Mikorin (o como se llame la "madre" de Nanase) podía soportar a Nagisa todos los días de su vida, esa debe ser una paciencia increíble.

—¡Rin-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai, ya vino Gou-kun y sus amigos! —Grito Momotarou mientras entraban a la piscina.

Rin despertó de golpe, Sousuke parpadeo por un milisegundo y ese milisegundo fue aprovechado por Nagisa que salió corriendo.

—¡No huyas! —grito Rin empezando a perseguir a Nagisa, Sousuke, Makoto y Rei le siguieron.

Estaban corriendo en vueltas, ya que nadie era muy listo para sorprender a Nagisa por el frente, pero vamos, nadie ha dormido bien.

Haruka le metió el pie a Nagisa y con una maestría que no sabía que tenía logró quitarle al bebé.

Nagisa cayó a la piscina y como Haruka no movió el pie, Sousuke también termino en el agua, nunca se sabrá si fue por accidente o a propósito.

—¡No es justo! —Nagisa hizo un puchero—¡solo quiero demostrar que soy responsable!

—Secuestrar a un bebé solo muestra lo irresponsable que eres—murmuro Rei, para luego extenderle la mano a Nagisa—. Puedes comprar un pez, ¿sabes?

—P-pero…—Nagisa quería llorar, se sentía indignado.

—Está bien—Rei le sonrió—. Yo te compraré el pez.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de Nagisa se iluminaron, no tanto como su sonrisa.

—Sí, pero regresa al bebé.

—¡De acuerdo! —Nagisa tomó la mano de Rei y salió del agua.

—¿Nadie me va a ayudar? —preguntó Sousuke molesto.

—Yo no—murmuro Haru, para luego alejarse de la piscina, Sousuke lo insulto en voz baja, al final Makoto fue a ayudarle.

…

Gou marcó a la policía y como no explico bien el asunto está rodeo Samezuka, los policías entraron y golpearon a Sousuke porque se veía increíblemente sospechoso, luego atacaron a Rin y Makoto por cómplices, Rei intento explicar el asunto, pero igual fue detenido.

Todos fueron arrestados y Nagisa tuvo que dar una larga explicación, la madre de Pengin-chan acepto sus disculpas y todos vivieron felices para siempre…

Hasta que llamaron a los padres de cada uno.

No tienen permiso de salir en un mes.

—Gracias Nagisa…—murmuraron todos sus amigos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>* Pon Pon Pon - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu<strong>

**** Wrecking ball - Miley Cyrus**

* * *

><p>Perdón si encontraron algún dedazo o alguna falta de ortografía.<p>

¿Y bien?, ¿que les pareció?, siento que el final quedó muy cortado, pero ya que xD.

No será el último fic de Free! que escriba, así que ¡hasta pronto!

**Lily**.


End file.
